The Lost Girls
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: What if The Lost Boys were instead a group of vampire girls how would this change things when Michael meets them? GenderbendentLostBoys, FemLostBoys, FemDavid/Michael. I got the idea from reading about the person who wanted to make a sequel to The Lost Boys with biker chicks and call it The Lost Girls ;D
1. Family Dinner

**The Lost Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: I know this is unusual and may get some hate for writing it but well I did put in the description that this was a kind of genderbent version of The Lost Boys. For those of you actually interested please enjoy! Star isn't in this and neither is Laddie so currently there are no half-vampires within the Lost Girls family. Also, not positive on what age Sam is though I think Mike is like 17-18 at the start of the movie.**

 **I've only ever genderbent Naruto and well I like to keep names the same but that's not possible with this so here's the boys (now girls new names) The names I picked out are actual names by the way.**

 **David is Davina (Pronounced daa-VEE-nuh), Dwayne is Dwayna, Marko is Marcella, and Paul is the easiest with Paula.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Family Dinner**

Max insisted on having a family dinner tonight via the pack's mind link and well as much as the leader of The Lost Girls wanted to tell him to fuck off it was better to just go along with it and save herself and her girls the punishment that came with defying a direct order from their sire.

"Ah come on I don't wanna go," The curly haired baby-faced vampire whined, "can't you just tell him I've got the flu or something!?" Marcella complains only to have another blonde join in, "Good idea," her blue eyes light up, "I've caught smallpox!"

The blonde leader sighs and brings the fingers not holding her cigarette to the bridge of her nose, "He won't buy that… seeing as neither of you can get sick." Dwayna who was listening quietly until now adds, "You could tell him that it was mental illness as I'm sure they've always had that."

"Hey!" The two protest causing Davina to smirk, "If only that were an excuse then we'd never have to attend a _family_ dinner as long as we had them." Her head nods toward the other blondes.

Flicking her cigarette away she sighs, "Well let's get this over with the sooner it's done the quicker we can make it to the boardwalk." Standing up she uses the heel of her boot to grind the cigarette butt into the dirt.

With that, the group of girls head outside of their home which just so happened to be a condemned cave that hosts a fallen hotel near the cliffs and mount their bikes before taking off to Max's little suburban home for some quality family bonding time that none of them wanted.

Once outside of the picket fence they park their bikes and Paula makes a face at Marcella who agrees with her sister that the place is totally repulsive in all its ordinary and pristine glory.

Both girls have had plenty of ideas of the years that they'd love to use to help out the older vampire's plain decor but they've had to restrain themselves but only just, as even something tame like a nice new coat of 'blood' on that white gate would get them into a world of trouble. Sadly the two minutes of fun wouldn't be worth incurring their sire's wrath.

"Come on girls," Davina motions for them to follow her and reluctantly they do so.

"Welcome home my daughters I have the most marvelous news but first we shall dine together," Max says as a way of greeting as soon as they arrive at the door, none of them think of this house as home or him as their father.

They all had fathers once upon a time and while Max wasn't an improvement in most cases they certainly had more than their fair share of father figures.

Once inside Paula speaks first, "What's so great, get a new pair of glasses?" Marcella snickers, "Nah it'd have to be something bigger, maybe a new dog?" That causes a growl and her to raise her hands up in surrender when Thorn entered the room snarling at the smallest girl.

Honestly, animals usually loved Marcella which for a vampire was strange enough but Thorn well he didn't like anyone that wasn't Max well not true he liked the people that Max feed to him as well though that's not a type of like that Marcella was too keen on being a part of.

"Neither," his smile was more forced now, "It's something I think we'll all enjoy but first our meal." He gestures toward the table full of food. 'Healthy food great' Paula thoughts were echoed similarly by Marcella.

They all sit down at the table and eat well Dwayna and Davina eat the nicely prepared dinner while Paula pokes at it and Marcella drops pieces from her plate every now and then when Max isn't paying attention to Thorn.

Even though he's a hellhound he's still a dog and well he eats just about anything besides even if he doesn't like the small blonde she's still an animal person thus why not feed the evil dog? Max probably sticks to dog food only well aside from the occasional dead body he needs to vanish so the girl feels sorry for the poor mutt.

It doesn't take long for the small talk about their sire's movie rental store and the weather to make the youngest looking vampire in the room the most bored looking too, so she flings a piece of her broccoli at Paula who in turn responds in the same fashion the other two girls notice but don't say anything.

Davina has to hide a laugh though when one misses its mark and hits Max right in the face, "Paula!" He shouts but she's quick to point at the other girl, "She started it." He glares at them both before facing Davina as if to blame her for their behavior.

He always places the blame on her whether it's for something she and the girls do or not, his default mode seems to be everything's Davina's fault.

"Honestly this unruly behavior cannot continue," The girls' leader had enough with the playing nice for the night, "well what did you expect when you added vegetables to their plates?"

"Excuse me!?," He asked outraged, "Vegetables are healthy and-" The girl snorts, "We don't need to eat them, in fact, we don't need to eat period, so this farce is just that." Leaning back in her chair and giving a couldn't care less expression eggs on the smallest vamp in the group.

"Only reason we still eat human food is cause it tastes good and news flash, but vegetables are nasty." Marcella points out while sticking out her tongue to further emphasize her words.

He looks close to blowing a gasket and frankly, the blonde leader wants him to be furious enough to demand that they leave but then he takes a deep breath and calms down which causes Davina to frown, it was never a good sign when he did that.

"It's not your fault, not completely… all girls need a mother after all." This causes all the girls to freeze.

Suddenly the mind link shared between the girls floods with all their voices talking at once it was a bit chaotic but Davina had years of practice and could pick out each of them without much confusion.

Certain things stand out but it's mostly all about the same words just different voices and sentence structures. _  
_

 _What does he mean by that, Davina?_ The baby-faced vampire worries loudly.

 _He didn't, he couldn't!?_ The other blonde panics just as loud.

The only voice that is talking at a normal tone would be Dwayna which the leader is thankful for, good thing she can't get a headache or else she'd have a killer one right about now.

 _Calm down and think, no one else has been turned we'd be able to feel them if that was the case._ Davina responds and the others grow quieter but still not silent.

 _This still makes me uneasy._ Dwayna adds and Davina has to agree with that assessment.

"What do you mean by that?" Davina asks more calmly than she feels, her hand twitches with a need for a smoke but such a thing is forbidden inside of Max's domain.

"I found the four of you a mother." His voice sounded so proud and delighted by the news.

"Why?" Marcella blurts out, "Because you girls need motherly influence that I can't provide you with."

 _Is he serious? He can't be serious!?_ Paula shouts hysterically at them mentally while doing her best not to blurt out her thoughts.

 _I believe he is… unfortunately._ Dwayna states with dislike.

"So where is she, this mother that you think we need?" Davina asks, "I don't think that you need her I know that you do." His voice tells her pompously.

"As for your question… I have a job for you." She raises her brow, "A job?" The other girls look torn between confusion and worry. A job or task wasn't unusual, but this sounded like it was connected to their new _mother_ and clearly giving them a job involving her would be an all-around bad idea seeing as they'd likely mess it up because they didn't want a mother and he had to know that.

"Yes, I think my future wife and your mother may be more willing to join us if we make her children apart of our family first." He smiles, "I will leave the two of them to you girls."

The oldest of them wanted to scream and protest this decision as she's always had a say in who was changed, she picked out all her family aside from Max… all the girls were handpicked by her, but it would do no good to argue.

Dwayna is the first to break the silence by asking, "Children… just how old are they?" Paula's eyes widen, "Yeah we're not turning snot-nosed brats that'd be a nightmare!" Her face looks horrified at the thought of babysitting.

Ignoring the blonde's words, he answers the only brunette of the group, "Michael is seventeen and Sam is fourteen." Marcella looks at Paula and mouths 'a brat' to which the other girl looks just as upset.

"They will be your new brothers," Davina clutches her fists, "brothers…" she'd never once considered turning a boy to be a part of her pack as she could only see a male causing problems in the long run but looking into Max's face she could tell this wasn't up for discussion.

"Well let's not waste any more time then," standing up from her mostly untouched meal the others follow her lead, "You've not finished your dinner." He tells her with false fatherly concern to which she just laughs humorlessly before responding, "I'll be sure to grab a bite before getting started on this job…"

Paula chimes in, "So is the older brother at least hot?" This causes Max to frown at her, "That does not matter." Marcella leans over and whispers though they can all hear her, "That means he hasn't met him yet."

Their leader scoffs, "Like he'd be able to tell even if he had."

Max stands then and looks at all of them seriously, "I am asking you to _befriend_ Michael _not_ to seduce him!"

"Really?" Paula asks wide-eyed, "Well that's just silly, why would a teenage boy want to just _befriend_ a group of hot girls." Max glared, "You are to be his sisters." He states as if that ends the discussion, "Sisters that he'll probably wanna fuck." The shortest vampire points out.

Seeing that he was about to lose his temper the girl's leader steps in, "Alright no flirting just friendly I'm sure we can manage, the night's not getting any younger though girls." Moving around the table she heads towards the exit, "Let's go."

Not needing to be told twice or even once really the rest of the Lost Girls leave as well, Max sighs behind them and cleans his glasses but doesn't stop them.

Once outside Dwayna asks, "So what's the plan?"

Davina gets on her bike, "First we feed," Marcella copies her, "And then?"

"Then we go looking for our new _brother_." Paula laughs, "I'm suddenly wondering if trying out some incest might be in my future." The other girls laugh before revving their bikes and taking off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Drop a review if you feel up to it :)**


	2. Michael

**The Lost Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for giving the first chapter a chance, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Yes, it's another short one but hopefully, they'll get longer in the future, maybe.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Michael**

"So, did anyone else notice we left before getting a way to identify this Michael guy?" Marcella wipes the blood dripping from her face onto the back of her black gloves while looking into the bloodstained faces of her sisters.

"It's not a problem." Davina says and Paula laughs, " Yeah just gotta make sure we don't eat anyone named Michael… shit, I didn't ask these guys their names." Paula panics while the only brunette among them scoffs.

"I doubt he'd be a surf nazi." The blonde leader smirks, "If he is we'll have to accidentally kill him anyway though so no harm no foul." The smallest vampire giggles and jumps in place excitedly while clapping her still slightly bloody gloves, "Let's accidentally kill him even if he isn't!" The brunette shakes her head and stays silent like is the norm, it was rare for her to point out her sisters' stupidity and as long as their leader didn't join them in it she'd continue that way.

"Unfortunately, Max gave me some info during our ride here." The girl's leader tells them while disposing of the body that she'd just finished feeding on into the ocean piece by piece, hopefully it wouldn't wash back up but if it did well it'd be just another sad shark victim, the rate of shark attacks in the area had risen in the last few years nothing to worry about.

"We didn't question our food though… so one of them could've been him?" The small girl asks hopefully.

Marcella was probably the least excited about adding a brother to their little group, "No… he's new in town and even if he was interested in becoming a surf nazi he wouldn't be initiated yet."

"So, we look out for a seventeen-year-old boy whose new to the area named Michael… with all the overflowing information we'll find him in no time, no problem." Paula jokes, Davina rolls her eyes.

"Hopefully we will because if not we'll have to look forward to sitting in on another delightful family dinner one week from now but with this Michael person's family."

"What!?" The two other blondes nearly shout, "Max mentioned it with the info," She pauses to tap her temple with her index finger before continuing, "so I guess that's our incentive to find and change him on our own terms or play Max's loving daughters in a few days." The threat was issued via telepathically through her mind from Max but that didn't mean the bleach blonde vampire wasn't royally pissed off about the whole ordeal despite her calm appearance she was anything but.

"Screw that!" Paula runs her fingers through her hair nervously, "I hate those things and knowing Max he'll have our clothes picked out and everything…" She shudders at the mental image, "it'll be worse than tonight."

Marcella shudders too, "At least he doesn't think you look darling in pink!" This makes Paula cackle remembering that day, the small vampire gives her the finger.

Max had bought and kept clothes for each of the girls at his home and none of them wanted to be subjected to his twisted barbie doll games ever again, and that's what they were to him... dolls. Dolls that he could play with and discard on a whim, unfortunately, he never discarded them for too long because he was a possessive bastard like that if the Davina weren't so pissed off she might even feel sorry for his chosen bride.

Dwayna ignores the other vampires' fashion drama and speaks, "We should all split up and hope that he's here tonight."

Davina nods solemnly, "As funny as it would be to see you girls being forced to play dress up especially seeing Marcella in another 'darling pink dress' I don't see the humor when it would apply to me as well so let's try and find him, the sooner the better." At least Max would never put her in pink though but still, her complexion made pale colors an obviously bad choice no matter what the head vampire said.

After disposing of all of the corpses the girls went their separate ways to look for the human they needed to befriend.

* * *

Marcella was the first one to speak about an hour into the search via their telepathic communication, _There has got to be a better way to do this, so far I've had to avoid killing five guys for annoying me._

Annoying her was almost as bad as boring her but both were usually a death sentence.

Unfortunately killing so many in one night would get both Max and Davina on her case and despite being the youngest she could no longer use control as an issue even if she was something of a glutton who could out eat all of the others.

 _How are you going about it?_ Davina asks her mentally.

 _Talking to guys who look like they're seventeen how else would I know what their name is… augh another piece of food is flirting with me so gross, I know I ate already but can I kill him? Please?_ The curly-haired vampire ends with a plea.

 _No. Why not_ _just scan their minds and rule out who you can that way._ Davina states obviously.

 _Aw, come on I'll only kill him a little bit, please!? ...Wait a minute... you mean I could've been doing that this whole time!?_ The baby-faced vampire gets distracted from her would be prey by the newfound knowledge.

 _You can't kill anyone only a little bit and yes, we've all been scanning that way, it's faster and avoids unnecessary conversation._ The leader says with an inner sigh thinking that would be the end of the conversation but sadly it wasn't.

 _Even Paula!?_ Marcella questions.

The two were naturally competitive whether it was their similar age in vampire years or the fact that they had some of the same personality traits Davina couldn't be completely sure but mostly it was entertaining so she let it slide other times though it was annoying, right now was one of those other times.

 _Yup!_ Paula chimes in with a chuckle, _well except when I find a cute one then I spare a few words, you shouldn't complain so much you can always save the ones that show interest for another night kinda like having leftovers that you didn't touch yet._

 _Hmm, I never thought about it like that before. Make an effort when you're full and then you won't have to when your hungry._ The young vampire speaks thoughtfully.

 _Yeah though you can do more than eat them you know._

Davina can just picture Paula's wink as she finishes telling the other girl that just as well as she can the look of disgust the baby-faced vampire was probably wearing at this very moment.

 _I don't wanna sleep with my food it's weird._ Marcella says grossed out.

 _No, it's-_

Their leader was annoyed and beyond fed up with the two of them. It was a very frequent argument from both of them so Davina decides to nip it in the bud and cut into their not so private conversation.

 _Focus you two and debate fucking your food later we have a job to do._

 _Right, I knew that._ The youngest girl thinks.

 _Spoilsport._ Paula whines.

Before she closes the connection Dwayna speaks, _I think I've found him._

 _Where?_ Davina questions.

Once given a visual of the location Divina makes her way over quickly while Marcella and Paula chime in with an, _Are you sure?_ and a, _Why'd it have to be you?_

It doesn't take much time for all of them to reach the area given their familiarity with the boardwalk and the way people move out of their way when they walk. At least most people did, whether it's because their sense of self-preservation is kicking in or because they're locals and know when to get out of the way was irrelevant to them.

"Where is he at now?" Davina asks as she appears beside the brunette vampire who was leaning casually against the outside wall of a record store, the quiet vampire nods in the direction of a shop none of them care much for, "The comic book store… so he's a nerd then?" The shortest blonde asks, "Some nerds can be hot… is he hot?" Paula turns towards Dwayna curiously.

The girl in question rolls her eyes, "You have eyes, so you tell me?" Before the other girl can respond a dark-haired teenager leaves the store but not before speaking to a shorter younger blonde boy.

The reason for his brief stop in the comic book store, his younger brother Sam who was obviously the real comic book nerd. Scanning both of their minds quickly the Lost Girls' leader smirks. This has to be them, as unfortunate as the situation is at least they can now avoid playing human during a silly family dinner with Max now.

And while the younger brother was not someone she could see working out as a part of her gang the other one did maybe have some slight potential, they'd just ditch the younger one with Max and the mom he wants to bang.

"Well, girls I think we should go and introduce ourselves to Michael."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you want and feel free to drop a suggestion, I have some things planned but other parts are up in the air still.**


	3. First Contact

**The Lost Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **I plan to try and update this on a weekly basis, thanks for reading! *Edit 10/01/18 - That totally didn't happen sorry my bad.*  
**

 **Chapter 3: First Contact**

* * *

Despite Davina's earlier words, the girls observed him and his younger brother; who did not stay at the comic book store, fortunately, a point in his favor for sure. So for a little while they tried to get a feel for their soon to be 'brothers' as well as find the perfect moment to speak to Michael.

"He's definitely new here," Paula says watching the older brother gaze around the boardwalk, "Oh look they seem to be heading for tonight's concert, maybe we should too?" Marcella says without much enthusiasm.

Davina says nothing but heads into the crowd, so the girls follow after her, it's not a bad concert but after a while Marcella gets bored, "Why don't we just approach him now?" She whined, Davina smirks, "Is that an offer to distract baby brother that I hear?"

The smaller girl pales, "Never mind... watching is good, let's keep watching." Paula snickers and the other blonde glares at her, "Seriously though I think we need to split them up, shouldn't be too hard if someone can catch the older brother's eyes." Divina states, "Are you offering." Marcella says sarcastically.

Divina raises an eyebrow before a slow smirk crosses her face, "Sure." The other vampire's eyes widen, "I didn't mean it!" She frails around in protest, "Well then you shouldn't have said it, now once I attract Michael's attention you keep the little brother away for a bit."

Marcella crosses her arms and pouts but reluctantly agrees when Dwayna nudges her.

Satisfied that the girls will help Marcella if she needs it the girls' leader makes her way closer to the unsuspecting teenager, he was busy watching the concert but that wouldn't do she needed his eyes to drift preferably in her direction.

With that in mind she uses her powers to sway his concentration slightly, so he starts to scan the crowd absent-mindedly, once his eyes fall on her she makes sure her own eyes are watching the stage, so it seems that he spotted her first though after a second her eyes find his.

She looks at him through the crowd and gives him a more seductive version of her usual smirk before looking back to the person playing the saxophone. She scans his thoughts briefly and can tell he's attracted to her though she doesn't seem to be his normal type, not surprising but hopefully, she doesn't need to get one of the girls to dress up in a more feminine fashion to grab his full attention, they'd hate that.

While it would be slightly entertaining it would also be admitting defeat and she wasn't quite ready to do that so if she had to give him a push or even approach him herself she would. Davina was used to having to make the first move after all due to how intimidating men or boys in Michael's case usually found her but to her surprise, the teenager starts heading her way.

Confident then? That could be fun or possibly annoying depending.

So how should she play this? Honestly, the vampire had thought she would be the one to make the first move and okay she did make him see her but other than that she didn't even put the slightest bit of a suggestion into his head for him to come to her.

His younger brother seems to notice his brother's distraction right away and tries to follow after him only to 'accidentally' bump into and knock someone down, "Oh man I'm so sorry!" He tries to help up the girl with the colorful jacket only to have her help herself up by ignoring his hand instead, "You know most people dance in one place at a concert to avoid plowing down people." She tells him irritated and given that she was sent to distract the kid her irritation wasn't fake.

"I wasn't dancing I was-" The girl holds up a hand to stop him from talking, "Don't care," before he can excuse himself and continue to chase after his brother he gets a better look at her, she's cute with long blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes. He also notices that she's not much taller than him but she's older... but not by that much he thinks.

This is the moment where fourteen-year-old Sammy got his first crush.

"Oh um, r-right well I'm s-sorry again for bumping into y-you." He stammers and blushes before introducing himself, "I'm Sam." The girl's eyes widen with realization and she glances behind her looking for help, no way was she going to keep being the distraction now.

Paula was quite a ways away but Marcella's superior vision could see her giving her a thumbs up, _that bitch_ the youngest looking vampire thinks knowing she'll get no help from her before trying her luck with Dwayna, _help me, please? I can't deal with a kid crushing on me!_

Paula who can hear her pleas laughs mentally and aloud though that's drowned out by the crowd while Dwayna reminds her that, _it's only for a few more minutes by then he shouldn't be able to track down his brother._

 _Traitor!_ She calls out via their mind link only to have it cut after hearing all three of them laughing at her predicament. _Danm even Dwayna was finding this funny!_ She thinks to her now quiet mind.

"Um, so w-what's your name?" The blonde kid fidgets while nervously asking after a few seconds of silence passed, "...Marcella." She was going to get back at those two no all three of them for this.

"T-That's a pretty name," He said and nearly face palms and quickly looks for something smooth to say when his eyes start to take in her jacket better, "Uh I l-like your jacket." The young teen tells her, she looks at what he's wearing and wonders if she should feel insulted by that but well she always feels good when someone mentions how awesome her jacket is so she'll accept the compliment... this time.

"Thanks, I made it..." His eyes widen, "Wow that's so cool." His enthusiasm makes her rub the back of her head, maybe he wasn't too bad for a brat she thinks.

While Marcella was dealing with the little brother Davina was skillfully avoiding the older one until the two of them were farther away from the concert and closer to where the girls' bikes were parked at.

Eventually, she lets him catch up to her, "Hey," He starts, and she inwardly laughs at him, "Hey yourself, so do you follow around all the girls you find attractive or am I just special like that."

He looks a bit lost for words before replying, "Well I wouldn't have had to follow you if you hadn't left the concert." She smirks, "That's true but what if I left to get away from you?"

Michael smiles at her, "Did you?" The blonde girl shakes her head, "No I wanted to see what you'd do." He holds out his hand to her, "I'm Michael."

She doesn't take his hand but instead says, "Nice to meet you, Michael." He laughs and drops his hand but continues to walk beside her, "Are you going to give me your name?" She smirks, "Now why would you what that you have a perfectly good name already."

It takes him a minute to get it but he chuckles when he does, "Okay let me rephrase that then, what's your name?"

Davina thinks about it for a second before she arrives at her bike and sends out a quick message to her girls to get there pronto.

"I could tell you or I could make you wait." He looks confused, "Why?" She leans against her bike which he takes notice of, "Well if you're wondering my name until the next time you see me it means you'll be thinking about me more than if I was to humor you and give you it tonight."

Before he can argue she mounts her bike, "This is your bike?" She starts it up before replying, "If it wasn't I'm sure someone wouldn't be very happy right now." He stares at her and she rolls her eyes adding, "Yes Michael, this is my bike."

"It's nice," She looks curious, "Have you ridden one before?" He nods, "I have one, it's not as nice as yours though." She looks interested at that, "Where is it?" Davina asks curiously wondering if he has it with him tonight. Maybe his potential wasn't bare bones after all but even still that didn't mean she wanted him.

"Not here I came with my mom and brother tonight," As those words leave his mouth he suddenly remembers he ditched his brother but before he can do anything about it he hears him, "Hey Mike!" Turning he sees his brother trailing after three other girls around Michael's age or perhaps older which is weird to see. Divina watched him watch the others approaching them with a thoughtful expression.

"Sammy?" His brother approaches him, "Thanks for ditching me you jerk."

The other girls get onto the bikes parked near the girl Michael had been talking to just a minute ago, "Well see you around Michael, maybe next time you could ride with us." It would be interesting to see if he could keep up, maybe she had to accept him into her pack but that didn't mean she couldn't test him to see if he was worthy of that first. Then without waiting for a reply, her and the other girls take off.

"Who was that Michael?" He shakes his head, "I don't know." Sam looks at him in disbelief, "You followed her, talked to her but didn't get her name?" The older brother rolls his eyes, "Shut up Sammy."

* * *

 **So, drop a review and let me know what you think?**


	4. Vampires Everywhere

**The Lost Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in like three months I hope it doesn't happen again but well I won't make any promises in case I can't keep them. Anyway thanks to everyone who is still reading this after so long and to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vampires Everywhere**

"Looks like the baby brother is crushing on you, Marcella." Paula laughs as she disembarks from her bike causing the other blonde to glare at her retreating form, "Bite me." This doesn't help with the other girl's laughter, "No thanks I know where you've been." Davina barely refrains from letting lose her own chuckle at that but somehow she does as she leads the way to their cave.

Marcella opens her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Davina calling back, "Okay girls play nicely now."

The youngest looking vampire gives Paula the finger for the second time that night before using a sweet and charming tone to tell them, "That's the only way I play." Paula snorts as Dwayna gets them back on track by asking, "So how'd it go with the eldest?" As if she hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time.

Davina doesn't answer for a minute as the group descends into the cave they call home but once inside she turns to face them, "He could be an interesting addition though if I had my way he wouldn't be… but let's make the best of it," She pauses to smirk before her gaze teasingly lands on her sister, "Right Marcella?"

The shorter girl pouts, "Oh come on not you too! You know I don't play with my food." Paula once again lets out an unladylike sound, "Biggest lie I've heard this century."

Dwayna mumbles something like 'decade not century,' but is ignored.

Marcella rolls her eyes, "Fine I totally do it's just no fun any other way but I don't sleep with them." Her sharp gaze lands on Paula as she speaks the final bit in an accusing tone.

Besides who in their right mind thought that turning someone who was barely even a teenager was a good idea anyway? Right, it was Max… well, screw that they should at least wait until he's seventeen like his brother, not that she'd sleep with him then either she tells herself as he'd still be a brat in her eyes.

"We know only other vampires get that _pleasure_ we get it, but well if Max gets his way the runt will become one so…" Dwayna says gaining the curly-haired vampire's ire. "So what? Human or vampire he's still a brat." She tells the only brunette among them.

"You're only just eighteen yourself." Davina points out while taking her usual seat on the old wheelchair in the center of the room. "I'm nearly a century now thank you very much." The eternal teenager pouts.

"Yes, nearly but not quite there yet are you?" The leader teased her once more making Paula laugh, what was it pick on Marcella night!? The curly haired vampire was officially in pouting-mode as of this moment. "Oh can it Paula, you baby! You're not even half a century old!" This causes the youngest vampire to frown, "Age is just a number and one that we've quit counting. Besides I'm not gonna be the baby much longer so there." She sticks out her tongue.

"Yes, definitely not the baby," Dwayna tells her while getting comfortable on the couch with her favorite well-worn classic novel in hand.

A moment of silence later is interrupted by Marcella who was over it already and thinking seriously about their situation, "So we're really gonna do it then? Add these two to our pack?"

Davina doesn't answer and instead inhales her newly lit cigarette and leans back in the wheelchair, Marcella's eyes drift from their leader to Dwayna's tense form still pretending to read, to Paula who was digging around for something or other in a pile of junk gathered in the corner, she only briefly paused to see if Davina would answer that question. No answer comes until well over a tense hour and a half later and Marcella is trying to distract herself with her bird friends, it was working... kind of.

"It's getting early." Davina tells them, and the other girls start to get ready for the morning per usual, as they head towards their sleeping quarters she speaks again, "We follow Max's orders and if he says we turn them we turn them…" Their leader's voice isn't very loud and without their advanced hearing they might not have picked up on it or the tone that was both defeated and angry but then it changed suddenly to a more Davina-like tone, "That won't always be the case though… and I think I'm starting to see an opening with this whole family thing."

That gets the others eager to know more about this 'opening' but in another Davina-like fashion, she says no more and leaves them hanging… literally, until the night falls again.

* * *

Sam might've been the one teasing his older brother the night before but once Michael caught onto his own crush the tables reversed, "Sorry Sammy I doubt she's into school kids." He taunted as Sam glared, "She didn't look that much older!" He protested.

"Baby-faced or not she is at least old enough to have her license and you don't even have your learners yet." His evil-in his view older brother teased, "I-I'll be fifteen in a few months you jerk and then I'll be able to drive too!"

"Yeah, if you even pass and if you have an actual licensed driver with you at all times." Sam glares then throws the closest thing to him which happens to be a couch pillow not a very effective weapon but better than nothing.

Michael dodges by rolling off of the couch to avoid the flying pillow all the while laughing, "Have you even started studying for the test yet?"

Before Sam can come up with a witty comeback their mom appears in the living room, "Do you guys want a ride to the boardwalk?" Michael shrugs from his position on the floor but the youngest Emerson looks at her and nods enthusiastically as he really was looking forward to browsing that comic book store he saw the night before which he didn't get to do because Mike was being a pain and reminding him that he couldn't afford so much as a single comic.

"Okay well get ready in the next ten minutes or I leave without you I can't afford to be late on my first day." She tells them before going into the kitchen to tell her dad she's taking the boys with her this morning, he doesn't care either way but mutters something about them all being out of his hair from what Michael overhears and both him and Sam head upstairs to get dressed.

It was summer so neither had any plans of getting out of their night clothes until at least noon on most days but Michael was always quick to get ready, Sam on the other hand… "Come on Sammy or we're leaving without you." He calls out to his brother as he makes his way out of his room.

"Just a second!" He hears and rolls his eyes, "I've heard that one before."

Once he's downstairs next to his mom she looks up the stairs and sighs, "Honestly it's like I have a daughter sometimes." Michael snickers and she swats him before calling up to her youngest, "Sam sweetie your hair is fine we have to go now."

"Alright be there in a minute!" A voice yells back, "A second, a minute, come on Sammy what's next an hour?" The other teen yells back up the stairs only to have his little brother appear right after with a glare, "I'm here, happy now!?" He grumbled as both him and Nanook run down the stairs.

Lucy considers scolding him about it like the day before, but she really doesn't have time, the older woman decides to remind them about the no running around the house on the car ride and with that the family of three head out with the two brothers shoving at each other while the mother tells Nanook to stay much to the dog's disappointment.

* * *

Michael was off looking for a job or something while Sam was on his own quest to find the comic book store, he'd seen it the previous night but that didn't mean he remembered where it was.

Turns out they had everything from a movie theater, to a bowling alley, to a pet store, and even a sex shop… okay, so Sam totally hadn't seen that one coming, but the outside had been deceivingly colorful so how was he to know!? The teen shudders and makes a mental note to never step foot near there again lest he becomes further traumatized.

Next, he finds a record store, so he briefly browses the place and thinks about maybe mentioning it to Mike at some point but then decides against it as it's better to not add to the other's sappy romance collection for future break-up induced depressions that the whole family was always forced to endure with him.

Then finally about twenty minutes later he sees it, the store he had been looking for all along. He nearly jumps for joy but not wanting those around him to perceive him as a little kid he instead calmly walks inside and starts to browse.

He was completely in his zone for about a minute when the teen felt eyes on him and looked up to find that it wasn't his imagination, so he casually looked back at the comics and started to walk away only to look up again and see another boy watching him.

Looking around he saw the only adults seemed to be snoozing, not a promising sign.

Sam was officially weirded out but kept his cool as he pretended to look at the comics while trying to distance himself from the two boys who seemed to be following him around the store, he glanced over again and decided that yes, they were following him.

Just his luck this was probably the only comic book store for miles and these two were gonna ruin it for him, when they start to walk on either side of him the teen figures there's nothing left to do but confront them.

"Got a problem, guys?"

The two strange teenagers' eye him and the bandanna-wearing one speaks, "Just scoping your civilian wardrobe."

Sam walks ahead a bit and glances down at his colorful shirt with a slight glance back, "Pretty cool huh?"

"For a fashion victim." The other boy replies, and Sam stays silent convinced that the other must be jealous of his obviously superior sense of style given his own lacking one that must be it.

Then the Rambo wanna-be starts talking of yogurt of all things, what did he ever do to deserve this? All Sam wanted was to look at some comics!

Deciding that was the way to go he started talking about comics and schooling them on their comic book know how.

After that bandana guy walked behind him for a second only to return with a comic and telling him to take it, curious Sam did, and it read 'Vampires Everywhere!'

He hands it back to Rambo, "I don't like horror comics." He briefly takes it back before handing it right back to the boy and telling him, "You'll like this one, it could save your life."

Sam looked at them and then at the comic book in disbelief, what were these two going on about? Seeing the look bandanna boy continued, "You think you really know what's happening around, here don't you?"

"Yeah, you think we just work at a comic book store for our folks, huh?" The other asks and Sam tries once again to distance himself by browsing the comics while discreetly putting down the 'Vampires Everywhere!' comic, "Actually I thought it was a bakery."

"This is just our cover," Rambo wanna-be pauses just long enough to grab another comic and block Sam's path before speaking again, "we're dedicated to a higher purpose," Sam frowns at the boy directly in front of him, "we're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."

Sam nods along like he believes them but it's obvious by his voice as he says, "Right," that he doesn't. The boy was tired of this so he moved past them and around a stand of comics trying to make his intention to leave clear when the talkative one catches up with a, "Hey man," and shoves another horror comic at him telling him to, "Read this."

'Destroy All Vampires'

Again, with the vampires what were these two sniffing?

He takes it and tells the presentient teenager once more that he did doesn't like horror comics. The quieter one jumps in suddenly, "Think of it more as a survival manual." He flips the comic in Sam's hand and points to something written on the back causing the boy to look down, "There's our number on the back," Sam had no idea what to make of that and looked between the two before the boy spoke again, "and pray you never need to call us." The youngest Emerson stared at the boy in front of him before nodding slightly and looking away, "I'll pray," He looks back at the teen, "I'll never need to call ya," He nods more noticeably and adds, "sure."

This seems to finally be enough as the two boys walk away leaving the boy looking down at the comic in his hand in disbelief and now that it's finally over he nearly laughs at the hilarity of the situation before leaving the store with the free comic in hand and the idea to search for another comic book store and 'pray' that he never has to see them again, he snorts to himself at the thought.

Really those guys were nuts but kind of funny too still it was best not to encourage the crazies.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know Sam was supposed to meet the Frog Brothers the night before, but he was distracted just like Michael so instead he meets them the next day and I combined both days meetings as they don't get interrupted by comic book thieves. Review. maybe?  
**


	5. Keep Up

**The Lost Girls**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: While not my most popular story I am still grateful to everyone who continues to read it! So, today's my birthday and my parents agreed to watch a movie with me together and believe me that's a rare thing, so I picked The Lost Boys of course! As I watched David and his boys feast on the bonfire dudes I ate my birthday cake ah good times! On another note, I went back and fixed up some things in previous chapters as well as added a few small details, not enough to matter if you choose not to re-read it though so no worries there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Keep Up**

That night Davina was interested to see if Michael would show up with his bike and not only that but if he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable riding with them, after all, he may find her attractive, but it was another thing entirely to bring himself to ride with a group of girls, the male ego was a mysterious thing.

While waiting the girls weren't idle, "Do I have skin stuck in my teeth?" Marcella flashed her fangs at Paula in question as Dwayna deposed of the couple's bodies, they annoyed their leader so, in turn, they became tonight's main course.

Davina wasn't as bad as Marcella when it came to annoyance equals death but that still didn't mean anyone that did was guaranteed to live either.

"Hmm oh yeah a bit right there," Paula points out as the baby-faced blonde tried to clean her teeth, "Man I should start carrying some floss for the meatier ones." She complains while Dwayna shakes her head, "Maybe if you didn't chew down so hard, you practically ripped his head from his neck with just your teeth so it's no surprise you've got some of him stuck in them."

Marcella glares, "…Stop lecturing me!"

"Alright, girls enough fussing just make yourselves presentable we might run into our future 'brothers' again tonight," Davina tells them after making sure that she herself has no more blood on her chin.

"If we do don't make me watch the little one again, pretty please!?" The youngest looking girl asks still vamped out thus making her pleas all the more ridiculous.

"No promises. Now put on your human face." Without waiting for the other to do so their leader ascends to the sky, "But I still haven't got all of him outta my teeth yet!"

Paula snickers but follows after the bleach blonde with Dwayna.

Huffing Marcella changes her face unhappily and joins them in the night sky.

It's not long after that, that the group arrive at where they parked their bikes to drive them onto the boardwalk, once there they entertain themselves per usual until a familiar face catches Davina's eyes making the vampire frown.

 _Any progress?_ The girl wishes she could ignore the voice inside of her head or even push the invading words out of her mind, it was never a comfortable feeling not like it was with her pack. No, her sire made it almost painful like a headache, not that she could get those any longer, but this was surely the closest thing to one.

 _We made contact last night._ She tells him while the other girls pretend to go about their night with ease despite them sensing Max's presence. He for some reason mostly spoke to her, it wasn't because she was his favorite or his oldest though no… she was sure it was because out of all of them she hated him the most and he knew it because there was no hiding it.

 _Contact really? I don't sense him yet, why not?_

 _We only just met him it's going to take more than one night._ It sounded reasonable to her, but he was anything but. _Do it tonight, understand?_ He doesn't wait for an answer because as soon as those words hammer their way into her mind his presence is gone from it, her eyes trail his retreating form and she sneers.

"Davina?" Dwayna asks worriedly but their leader just shakes her head, getting the meaning she switches to their telepathic link. _What did he want?_

 _What doesn't he want? Possessive bastard is way too impatient and wants his unwitting bride sooner than even I thought._

 _What's that mean?_ Marcella joins the conversation uneasily.

 _That he wants us to get Michael to drink the blood tonight._

 _Tonight?_ The youngest looking vampire looks stunned before continuing, _how are you going to do that?_

Davina lights up a cigarette and inhales it before looking at her girls, for once Paula's the quiet one having nothing to useful to add or maybe trying to think of something to break the sudden tension as she was normally quite adept at that.

 _I'll just have to tweak my plan a bit is all._

 _You have a plan? Wait, is it the one you mentioned last night?_ The curly-haired vampire asked but before the other could decide on if she would divulge her idea she noticed another face she recognized only this one she didn't detest.

Tossing her cigarette down at her feet she uses her boot's heel to grind it to the ground before nodding his way and getting the girls to notice him and this time he's alone. She can almost hear Marcella cheer at the notion of not being left with the babysitting duty tonight.

 _So, the plan?_ Paula asks but Davina shrugs carelessly, "Later."

That said she makes her way to the unsuspecting teenager wandering the boardwalk, he doesn't notice her at first, so she speaks when she gets close enough to be heard by human ears.

"Nice jacket, it suits you." Davina wasn't just saying that either as he looked good in leather though she didn't doubt his new wardrobe was inspired by her though that might have made the idea of him wearing it even more appealing now that she thought about it.

He turns around upon hearing her and sees the girl he had spent the day thinking of but not just her the other girls from the previous night aren't very far away.

"Oh, um thanks." He says a bit uncertainly before an easy smile makes its way to his face, "So are you going to tell me your name tonight?"

Davina looks thoughtful before glancing behind her to the girls waiting to see how she was going to play things, "I could do that, or you could go riding with us, tell me Michael did you bring your bike tonight?"

His smile dips a bit, but upon recalling not only her bike from the night before but also the other girls' rides as well he responds, "I did… but I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. Tell you what if you can keep up I'll tell you my name, deal?" She couldn't resist a challenge, but she made sure that it could also be taken as flirting and by the way, his face lit up she was sure that's how her words were interpreted.

"Deal." The other girls cheered but he kept his eyes on her, "So do we shake on it?" He joked getting a smile in return before the girl's gloved hand was held out to him, "Why not?"

He took her hand and shook it as his eyes held her own pair, it was the first physical contact between them and even though his skin was only touching her gloves he felt more drawn to her than ever before, it was strange…

Michael had done things to impress girls before so going out of his way to get money for a leather jacket wasn't all that strange but there was something about her that made him think he would do far stupider things for her attention and that was probably a bad thing especially given that everything about her screamed trouble. She was nothing like any other girl he'd dated but that didn't have to be a bad thing he told himself as he got his bike and followed her to her own.

Once seated upon his bike he heard the others revving theirs and caught her eyes again and in return, the bleach-blonde girl grins over at him, "Ready Michael?"

He nods and then the girls are off with him close behind, the ride is unlike any he's taken before as they not only rode their bikes downstairs which is admittedly something he's never even thought to attempt before this night but driving on the sand proved to be a new challenge too.

Keeping up with them got harder once they left the beach behind for while the ground got more solid his visibility took a dive due to all the fog but all he had to do was follow the sounds of laughter and cheering ahead of him so for a while he did.

Then somehow, he was neck and neck with the girl and the others had fallen behind them and they were racing. It happened so fast and Davina was really getting a kick out of seeing how far she could push Michael during this ride, he was obviously way out of his comfort zone during most of it.

He stopped first or more like skidded to a stop just short of taking a dive off of the cliff as she calmly stopped her bike at the very edge, not a hard feat for her giving the amount of time she'd spent pulling stunts like this and the fast reflexes probably helped too.

Michael got up off the ground from where his bike laid and he looked at her like she was insane, "Are you crazy?" Davina nearly laughed at her spot-on interpretation of his thoughts even though she'd not actually read them.

The human was furious at both himself for going along with this and her for egging him on, he was right she was trouble and if he knew what was good for him he'd get back on his bike and leave her and her crazy friends who were laughing.

He glared at them and at her, "What the hell?" He felt like he needed to punch someone but unfortunately for him, he was surrounded by girls and as much as the one in front of him ticked him off he wouldn't go hitting her for it.

"Lighten up Mikey it was just a bit of fun." A girl says from behind him not helping his mood but it further plummets when the girl at the edge of the cliff laughs as well, the dark-haired boy hated that he liked her laugh even though he knew she was laughing at him.

Getting off of her bike she slowly approaches the pissed off human, "Well a promise is a promise."

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth, "Davina." Michael blinks and his anger fades somewhat into confusion, "My name." She was now standing before him with a grin, "I said I'd tell you it if you could keep up and you did."

Michael nods in remembrance and her grin turns more into a smile, "So Michael the question now is, do you think you can keep _keeping_ up with me?"

Whatever she was talking about he should say no to the teenager knew that he should but instead he asked, "We're not nearly racing off any more cliffs, are we?"

Davina laughs, "Not unless you want to." He didn't see the humor in that response but before he could get his mind back on track and leave she added, "Nothing like that," She gestures to the other girls to return to their bikes and they do so before she does the same, "follow me."

Not waiting for his reply, the girl and the others turn their bikes around and start to leave, without thinking he gets his bike back up and does as instructed and follows her though this time at a slower pace but they aren't going as fast as before either so he keeps up.

Michael wonders if it'd be better if he didn't keep up though, what was he getting himself into he wondered worriedly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


End file.
